


Reach WITH IN to your Local dirt and you may find A Friend And Boy...........

by peternurphy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Garak is a lizard, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it's small bc it's literally inspired by a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/pseuds/peternurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You learn new things about Cardassians every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach WITH IN to your Local dirt and you may find A Friend And Boy...........

They’d decided 20:00. Garak’s quarters, nothing too big, just an informal dinner in more privacy than the Replimat. There were things to be discussed that might not be for everybody’s ears - and Julian knew how Garak valued his privacy. So he stood in front of the door in an outfit that he thought Garak might deem acceptable, if a little plain - 20:01. No, a minute late wasn’t something to read too much into. 

But five minutes was, and ten minutes definitely was. And after thirteen, Julian just couldn’t help himself - the medical key unlocked the door and he slipped into the room with an apology ready - and a slight hope that Garak would ask him to make it up. But that was getting ahead of himself. After all, it was just a dinner.

He looked around the quarters - the elegant decoration, the precisely placed furniture, the few prints of Cardassian art on the wall - and sand. White sand, coating the floor and on the furniture. Was it a trap? To catch uninvited guests? Julian tried to avoid it - surely, Garak wouldn’t want to kill him for a rash decision. And then he heard the crunch as his foot landed and cringed, waiting for an explosion or a shot. Nothing. He relaxed, let his breathing return to normal and his guts stop folding in on themselves, then looked closer. The sand followed a general path, but it spread - and wherever Julian stepped he could hear it under his shoes. He looked around for some explanation - and got none, except a slight path towards a shelf then back towards a half-open door.

Well, he’d already basically broken into Garak’s quarters. Julian walked towards the door, trying to make his footsteps as quiet as possible despite the sand, and pushed through the door. It was a bathroom - nothing that seemed too outlandish, even if it was designed for Cardassians. Except for a large box against the wall, radiating heat. 

And it was full of the sand. White, hot, fine, sand, filling the basin nearly to the top. Julian reached to touch it - then drew his hand back at the heat. He shook it out, and frowned. But the sand was no more hotter than a beach on a particularly sunny day, so he ran cool water from the sink (just in case) and pushed his hand into the sand. It grew pleasanter and softer as his hand went deeper, and his mind began to put together what the purpose of this sand might be. Maybe he’d ask if he could borrow it at some point - that is, if Garak didn’t-

Something grabbed his arm.

He screamed and jerked backwards; he slipped on the sand on the tile and fell with a crash against a shelf. Cardassian oils and different shaped brushes came down around him, clattering across the floor, and something rose from the sand.

“My dear doctor…”

Julian blinked. Something was oozing down his head - he felt it, and it was merely some fragrant oil. The shock had left him breathless, though, and he just stared at Garak in panic. “Oh, my. Did I fall asleep?”

Completely casual. “I - It was 20:00,” Julian managed to stammer. 

“Did you try knocking?”

That he hadn’t done. Garak rose from the sand entirely - he was naked, Julian realized. But before Julian could get time to wipe the oil away and get a good look, Garak had wrapped a robe around himself. “I really have been losing it. I do apologize - I’ve been simply swamped with commissions. Just look at my hands!” He held a hand up, and Julian tried to focus his eyes on it. It looked like a hand. “If you would give me a few moments to - well. You’ll probably need more time than me. But, I’ll take care of the sand, and then we can eat. And you can tell me exactly how you managed to get in while I was resting.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The inspiration](http://rate-my-reptile.tumblr.com/post/138520518866/reach-with-in-to-your-local-dirt-and-you-may-find)
> 
> i honestly just... i just want to write garashir based on rate my reptile posts. that's all i want. pls god.


End file.
